Parting
by Emerin
Summary: A warm, small hand slid into his making him lift his head to the side. 'Its going to be alright, Daddy. Oppa wouldn't want us crying.' xSLASH SiriusHarry x


**Hullo All!**

This particular plot bunny has been pestering me for quite some time. So, with all the friggin time I have on my hands, I wrote it finally. Its pretty simple,and straight forward. I admit, this one is pretty close to my heart. Personal experience :grimaces: LOOOOOONG story. Anyways, enjoy and review!

**A/N**: Yes, the daughter's name for Harry was "Oppa". And on that subject, the kids are both Sirius' and Harry's. Harry gave birth (if the kids' appearances didn't give that away) but they both brought them up. YAY Mpreg!

* * *

He reached out his trembling hand from the folds of black fabric and placed his palm beneath the wooden box lifting it along with the other 3 bearers, each with flaming red hair.

They walked slow and careful as a soft dirge floated along the icy breeze like little fingers streaking across his wet cheeks. The grey stone steps weaved back and forth down the mountain side,small pieces escaping the wrath of their brown suede shoes as they raced to the bottom. His long, ebony hair thrashed in the chilling wind that stirred up the coastline.

The 4 stepped off the final stair making their way across the pure white sand, letting it reach out and tickle their bare ankles in clouds. But he felt nothing. Not even the sharp stench of salt wafting from the lake. Nothing but the empty ripping of his essence.

He glanced up seeing smears of reds and oranges paint the sky and instantly with his stare became a collage of dark greys and blackish blues.

The large procession trudged with their heads hung down and formed at the stairs' feet as the bearers approached the gleaming lake. He felt the presence of the other 3 fade as he was left alone with the dark box at his fingertips.

His heart clenched and bled as his shifted his eyes from the numbing shiny surface to the face inside the glass-topped case. Elegant face with silky raven locks trickling down the scarred forehead, button nose, pouty lips, graceful hands clasping eachother in a silent prayer.

His breath knocked out of him as he strained to keep his jaw clenched and his lips from quivering. He knew what he had to do but the thought of it almost made him lose it all over again.

This was goodbye.The end. The final kicker to slap him into the 'this is really happening'. He didn't want to let go, it wasn't even for that long. He'd only been killed a week ago. He wanted to linger just a bit longer. Just a little more. But the whispers and sniffles crept into his ear and he knew it was time.

He raised his quivering fingers letting piercing droplets of salty water slither down his frozen cheeks. With an anguish spliting his figure wide open,he reluctantly pushed the casket out into the gentle water. He couldn't hold it in any longer, his agony cried out to the vanishing sqaure in the sky. With a gut-wrenching scream he collapsed to his knees and dug his hands into the cold sand.

He wept hysterically feeling more and more emptiness swallow him up. He banged his fists vainly hoping that it was all a bad dream. He didn't think the pain would subside, if it ever could.

A warm, small hand slid into his making him lift his head to the side. "Its going to be alright, Daddy. Oppa wouldn't want us crying."

He scrunched his forehead looking her over. Such a young thing, but so beautiful already. So wise. She looked exactly like her father. Right down to the messy bedhair.

He pulled her into his arms, getting swallowed up by his size. She just clung to his cloak, teeny tears slipping down his neck as she buried her face into his shirt. He was so grateful he still had her. The war had taken so much, so so much...but it didn't take their children.

A strong hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up into a pair of pain-filled green eyes, midnight hair fluttering in the evening air. He stood up slowly, scooping the small one into his arms, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist while the teen leaned into him. "It'll be alright Dad. It'll be alright."

He nodded and looked on as Dumbledore mumbled a spell and the tip of the casket caught on fire. The red sun began to lay down on the tops of the far-off black mountain ridges, tinting shadows with shades of purple. The family stood there long after the others trickled back to the castle, each weeping and watching the casket slowly fade into the water. Saying goodbye to their beloved flame too early put out.

Hugging his two children tight to him, the only thing he had left of his late husband, Sirius Black took a ragged breath and whispered to the heavens," Sleep well, Harry."


End file.
